O Sumiço de Volcon 300
by Christie Bach
Summary: //oneshot\\ Uma sucatinha construida em 5 minutos, traz alegria a Zatch ... e seu sumiço lhe causa desespero


_**O Sumiço de Volcon 300**_

Fora construido em apenas cinco minutos para sua distração. Embora não passasse de uma embalagem tendo como braços e pernas hachis, para Zatch o boneco significava muito mais do que aparentava. Para ele a simples sucata era o único robô capaz de lançar trezentos misséis. E embora não tivesse vida, Volcon 300 era seu melhor e insseparável amigo.

Onde quer que fosse, lá estava ele com o simpático robô. Volcon 300 era um bom exemplo de "heroismo". Nunca havia se sentindo tão feliz na vida desde que o ganhou, Para Zatch, ele era único, mesmo tendo algum membro quebrado logo era consertado com um novo hashi. Todavia, Zatch tentava ser cuidadoso.

Foi quando numa manhã de sábado que o mamodo do livro vermelho sentiu falta do boneco que para Kiyo era estúpido. E naquela mesma manhã, que não tinha afazeres e qualquer outra responsabilidade relativa a escola, ele dormia profundamente tendo seus melhores sonhos. Ainda estava cedo demais para abrir os olhos, e embora não quisesse, foi alarmado :

- Kiyooooooo !!

Era o grito de desespero misturado com o choro de Zatch. kiyo estateou e num pulo despertou quase surdo com o grito. O mamodo corria em longas voltas no quarto balançando freneticamente seus bracinhos.

- E agora, e agora, e agora ?!

- O que foi ?

- Ele sumiu, ele sumiu, ele sumiu !! Buáááá - e caiu em prantos desesperado.

Inquieto, ele vasculhou embaixo da cama, do tapete, atrás do armário, sobre a escrivaninha, embaixo de Kiyo (?) e nada. Cada vez mais seus grandes olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- O que está procurando ?

- O Volcon 300, ele sumiu !!

- ... - uma aurea negra sugia em volta de Kiyo - EM PLENO SÁBADO E VOCÊ ME ACORDA COM TODO ESSE ESCÂNDALO SÓ POR CAUSA DESSE BONECO IDIOTA !! - o punho de Kiyo estava fechado para conter a raiva, mas ele deixava transparecer uma grande veia azul saltando de sua testa. Ele falava aos gritos.

- Não fala assim dele - os olhinhos do lourinho entristeceram encolhidos -, ele não é um boneco idiota, ele é o super robô invensível.

- Que seja, não quero ser interrompido de novo. - e não fez nada menos que se virar para voltar a dormir.

- Não Kiyo, você não entende. Temos que procurá-lo, você tem que me ajudar.

- Zatch, me deixa. Hoje é sábado, outro dia a gente procura ... agora me deixa dormir ,tá?

Ele não podia contar com ninguém menos do que o mamodo de livro vermelho para tirá-lo da cama e fazê-lo procurar o tal boneca idiota na manhã de sábado. E foi o que fez depois de Zatch enchê-lo e implorar com aqueles grandes olhos cheios d'água. Por fim, desistiu para ajudá-lo.

- Tá bom, onde você o deixou pela última vez ?

- Bom, eu tava brincando com ele de esconde-esconde, daí ele foi parar numa daquelas caixas que estavam ali ontem. - Zatch apontou para baixo da escrivaninha, onde antes haviam caixas que Kiyo tinha empilhado.

- Hum ... caixas ...

_O quarto de Kiyo jazia numa bagunça desde o inicio da semana, e só então na sexta-feira pôs-se a organizar tudo. Os risos de Zatch eram ouvidos à distância, enquanto ele juntava o lixo dentro de caixas :_

_- Ok, Volcon, pronto ou não aí vou eu !_

_Depois de tudo limpo, ele as fechou e as empilhou debaixo da escrivaninha. Mais tarde, o silêncio era de se estranhar, mas por fim havia chegado. Zatch caira no sono em qualquer canto da casa. Roncava e havia uma enorme bolha saindo de seu nariz. Depois de levar as caixas p'rá fora, na volta Kiyo encontrou o mamodo sonolento no chão. No dia seguinte (a manhã de sábado), Zatch se deu conta do sumiço de Volcon 300.  
_

- Hum ... - Kiyo ainda tentava encontrar lembranças - tem certeza disso ?

- mas é claro ! Tá pensando o quê ?

- (!!) - Foi quando a ficha dele caiu. Agora Volcon 300 estava no lixo.

- Kiyo ... ?

- Espera só um segundinho, já volto, tá ? - e o rapazinho saiu de cena.

- Kiyo, não ! Temos que procurar o Volcon - Zatch caiu em lágrimas uma vez mais.

Cinco exatos minutos depois, Kiyo voltou trazendo em mãos ''um'' Volcon 300, logo os olhos de Zatch brilharam ao ver seu héroi novamente. Então, o mamodo o abraçou fortemente enquanto seu sorriso sincero se alargava.

- Kiyo, onde você o encontrou ?

- Ah, por aí, tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez. Agora me deixa dormir, sim ? - e voltou para debaixo dos cobertores novamente.

- Ahahahaha ! - a criança lourinha ria enquanto lançava seu amado Volcon p'rá cima, sem qualquer receio de quebrá-lo.

Kiyo sabia que só teria sossego outra vez quando Volcon 300 fosse encontrado, mas a essa altura a sucata já estava longe. Então fez outro. Sim, fora construido em apenas novos cinco minutos para sua alegria agora. Não passava de uma nova simples embalagem que tinha como braços e pernas novos hachis. Embora a sucata fosse nova, a essência de héroi era a mesma de sempre.

((fim))  
by Chris.Bah

* * *

_fic betada por Artemys Ichihara_

_gente, eu sei que não teve graça d-.-b  
mas releiam a fic imaginando o jeito estabanado, desesperado e lesgaus do Zatch  
imaginaram ? riram pelo menos ?  
ok, não adianta, tá sem-graça assim mesmo ... mas a fic tá lesgaus né ? ((8D))_

deixe um reviwes pelo menos ((apelo))

inté a próxima amiguinhos ((o/))  
mata na ((C))


End file.
